Beware of Ms Lunatic
by cutenullifirewielder
Summary: It’s based on a true to life experience… and it’s in the title itself… Pairings: Natsumikan… Read and Review please…


Beware of Ms. Lunatic

Summary: It's based on a true to life experience… and it's in the title itself…

Pairings: Natsumikan… Read and Review please…

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice, Just the story itself…

Dedications: especially dedicated to Ms. Lunatic...=) we love you so much! Yeah! Love to hate you!!!!!

Chapter 1: New students

The bell finally rang, indicating that the first day of school has finally started. Mikan Sakura an 18 year old cute brunette haired girl, stood up from her seat which is in the Sakura Tree. She started to arrange her things as she put it all on her bag, as soon as she's done, she ran towards her class hoping she wouldn't be late. When she reach her destination, no surprise that the class seems to be in total disaster, some are playing and chatting with one another while some are putting make ups to be noticed. She walked towards a vacant seat and put her things on the desk as she ready the book she's going to read, after sometime, her homeroom teacher finally came in. Narumi informed that they have two new classmates joining today and in came a blonde 18 year old girl and a 19 year old raven haired guy.

The class stopped all what they were doing, then after five second or so, the whole class, well mostly the girl population started squealing except for you know who.

"Class please welcome Koizumi Luna and Natsume Hyuuga! They are your new classmates!!" Narumi said as the whole class went quiet for some little time but squealed(well mostly girls) in excitement again as they saw the new boy student and as they heard his name, they even started to make a fan-club just for him and as for Luna, they didn't know that she's being jealous. They didn't know also that she was his 'girlfriend' according to her, Natsume didn't really agree to be her boyfriend, he just wanted a peace and interesting life and he didn't want to be disturb by that annoying warfreak everyday.  
Luna and Natsume looked around as they noticed a brunette haired girl who was silently reading her book, not giving her divided attention towards them. Both Luna and Natsume are staring at her, raising their brows towards her that made Narumi call Mikan's attention, the said brunette haired girl looked at Narumi and then to the knew students emotionlessly, after 10 seconds, she removed her eyes from them back to the book she was reading a while ago.  
Natsume on the other hand was hypnotized by her emotionless chocolate orbs and was thrilled too. For no one had ever done that to him before, usually,

when he come inside the room or specifically everywhere, all heads will be turned to him. But this brunette lady surely caught his attention after what

she did; guess what she simply just avoided a guy like him for just a book. No one in the history had ever done that. Meanwhile Luna at the corner of her eyes was looking at Natsume whom up to now is still hypnotized and looking intently at Mikan's porcelain face. Luna finally can't take it anymore, so she introduced herself.

"Luna Koizumi, Natsume Hyuuga's soon to be wife, as for now, I'm his fiancée, so all you hags stay away from him or I will trash your beautiful life." She blabbed as the whole class and Narumi himself sweatdropped on what she declared and as Natsume himself glared at Luna.

"Gay Lord, where the hell am I supposed to sit? It's so tiring standing here with this stupid witch, and don't you even dare let me sit beside this annoying war freak, I don't want to catch her stupidity and annoyingness." Natsume said as he continue to glare at Luna while talking to Narumi while the class just played nothing and kept quiet for they are scared of the glare the new student is giving.  
"Okay then, Natsume-kun. You can sit beside Mikan-chan, the girl with the brunette hair." Narumi said as Natsume walked to his destination while shoving his hand on his pockets, everyone has been looking intently at him, everyone except Mikan herself.

A vein popped on Luna's head. "Hey wait! We're supposed to sit together!" Luna shouted

"Get lost hag. Look somewhere else to sit but not beside me. I don't want to see or hear you and your stupid freakish gay talks and shrieks." Natsume said calmly as she grabbed his arm, but Natsume jerked his hand away and turned to slap her face, but then he didn't want to trash his reputation in the first day of their class so he turned around and continue walking instead.

"Then, where the hell do I sit then?" Luna whined as they all rolled their eyes to Luna.

"You may sit beside that boy. His name is Mochu" Narumi said

"Grrr! You'll pay gay teacher!" Luna said and stomp her foot towards the seat

while Luna is busily stomping her big foot to her sit and while the class sweat dropped from her reaction.

"Narumi, can I changed sits? I don't want to seat beside this warfreak, I might get her freakishness." Mochu said as he stood up, while Narumi motioned him to sit beside Sumire, his girlfriend. Meanwhile there were two students who has make up on their faces, their being feared because of their looks and attitudes, they can be a little bit bitch but their nice when it come to Mikan and her friends. One who has a red curly shoulder length hair and the other has a midnight blue wavy hair below her shoulder length. They both went in and sit beside Luna and introduce themselves.

"Your new slut, by the way, I'm Kimiko Takashima, I'm 18, stay away from me if you don't want your life to be a living hell, and this is Mimiko Takashima, she's also 18, she's my twin, and that is Sakura Mikan, Our

friend, hurt her or your dead." Kimiko said as Mimiko just gave a court nod, while Luna again, introduce herself.

'Well, well, well, what a coincidence' Natsume thought and smirked to himself. As he reached the seat, he noticed that Mikan is still engrossed to her book. She didn't even notice that she's occupying the 3/4 part of the seat, meaning the biggest part of the sit.

"Oi little girl, move. You're such a pig to occupy the whole seat" Natsume said then a vein popped to Mikan's mind. Mikan looked up, wanting to see who invades her quiet peaceful life. And as she looked up, her gaze was locked to the tantalizing crimsoned ruby orbs as she finally noticed that the guy whom is invading her life since who knows how long is so handsome, scratch that, his perfect, a little bit control on the attitude though but she didn't let the class to notice it.

"_His eyes, their alluring, his hair is messy raven locks but it make him look so cool, he has the perfect height no, scratch that, he has the perfection of everything! His like a God. His like, wait what the hell am I thinking? Stupid thoughts! Well he maybe looked like a God and all but his attitude sure is a trash."_ She thought as she looked down and focused on reading her book. Little did she know that our favorite raven haired boy were already pissed and interested?

"Hmm?! Come again?" Mikan said as she continues reading her book, not paying attention to Mr. Hottie.  
"Do I have to repeat myself, little girl? I said, move a little so that I can sit. Tsk, what a deaf" Natsume said emotionlessly.  
"Pardon? I'm not a deaf! Anyway just go and look for another seat." Mikan said boringly as she just focused on her book, while the whole class sweatdropped at the scene.

"Don't challenge me, little girl" Natsume retorted  
"Hey who told you I'm challenging you eh? Find another seat pretty boy, I'm occupying this; now leave me and this sit alone. God! What a disturbance" Mikan said as she turned the page of her book not listening to him at all. She just continue reading her book. _"Let's see what you can do, Pretty Boy"_ Mikan thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt herself and her book being lift up and the last thing she knew, Natsume was already carrying her bridal style. Mikan just rolled her eyes on him while Natsume smirked that made Mikan went back to reality. Natsume then lean forward and whisper to her ear sexily "like the feeling of being carried by me, little girl?" That made her widened her eyes and shrieked loud as he put her down on the right side while he sat on the left

side. She didn't expect that he will do that considering that they just knew each other 10 minutes ago.  
The students were all shocked. And as for Luna, her face was red now because of anger.

"Hyuuga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell did you that for?" she screamed as the whole class covered their precious ears (including Luna and Natsume).  
"What the hell?! Quit shouting, little girl, our ears were already bleeding since earlier because of that hag (pointed to Luna), then the next one is yours. And I did that 'coz you didn't listen. I told you to move. Didn't I?" Natsume said while raising a brow and while covering his ears.  
"But you didn't listen to me; I thought I told you to find another seat right?" Mikan said while she tried to calm herself by getting her book from Natsume and by sitting down while she grunted towards Natsume.

"Whatever little girl, or should I say, Polkadots. Your so childish, wearing a childish underwear. Stupid polkadotted little girl." He said calmly as he put his feet on top of their desk and as he got his comic book from know where and put it in his face so he can sleep peacefully.  
"What the hell? You saw it?" Mikan shrieked hysterically as she grabbed Natsume's manga from his face so that she can face him.

"Of course I did. You show it to me. Now give me my manga or else I'm going to repeat what I did earlier." Natsume said coolly and smirking while getting the book from Mikan, who stole it.  
"You pervert!!!!" Mikan said and then she went back to her book and started to read again, trying to cover her blushing face. But this time, her attention is not fully on the book. Three fourths of it was taken by the raven-haired guy who was sitting next to her.

"_That bitch, didn't know who she going to deal with, now I know who will suffer seeing her whole reputation trashed, starting with herself and her friends, I'm going to ruin her friendship with two of her most precious friends._" Luna thought as she narrowed her slanted eyes to Mikan whom is right now, forcing to focus herself by reading her book, but deep in her mind she sense something that there will be someone who will gonna make a drastic scene on her peaceful and quiet life.

"_I've got to be careful, that Koizumi girl makes me creep, but I wont let that happened, I'll be strong for myself and for my friends."_ She thought while reading her book and as while her friends looked at her worriedly and weirdly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

KonIcHiWa GuyS!!!

HeYhEy… KhAtzIe & CutEnAtSumExMikAn HerE… ThiS iS OuR FiRsT ChApTeRed StOrY in FaNfIcTiOn As We JoiNed OuR AcCoUnts… HeHe… HopE YoU GuyS WiLL ReaD And ReviEw ThoUgh… We WiLL AlsO Be HaPpy To Be YouR FriEnD… HoPe You WiLL SuPpoRt ThIs StoRy ToO…

MwAhUggggSSSSsss!!!

LoTsaLovE:

KhAtzIe & CuTeNaTsUmExMikAn…


End file.
